Closing and holding devices in the prior art are generally ineffective in their closing and holding capabilities. One of the most common of these prior art devices is a small plastic tab with a generally circular and smooth inner closer opening and a short, straight access slit. When this device is used to close, for example, plastic bags on food products, the device can be easily rotated around the smooth, circular closer opening, indicating that a good seal has not been achieved. Moreover, the object can easily be pulled out of the closer opening because the slit is short and straight and thus does not offer much resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,610, entitled "A DISC SHAPED HOLDER WITH AN EXPANDABLE CENTER HOLE," to Fish, discloses a zig-zag shaped grip (See FIG. 3 in the '973 application) which serves to better hold an object placed therein. This 9rip is surrounded by an open space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a closing and holding device with improved closing capabilities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a closing and holding device which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and use.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improved closing and holding device. The device of the invention comprises a main body, at least one zig-zag shaped access slit, and at least one opening. The access slit provides access from the edge of the main body to the opening. The access slit may be formed by lancing, blanking, or other means, common to the art.
In one alternative embodiment, the device of the invention further comprises an extended labeling section which is connected to or integrally formed with the main body. In another embodiment, the opening of the device of the invention has gripping means, such as slots, teeth, or threads. In yet another embodiment, the device of the invention further comprises multiple openings each with an access slit. Other embodiments include wrapping means and an access indentation. The device of the invention may be artistically designed.